


The Teddy

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, Lemon, Lingerie, M/M, Sappy, Yaoi, by Elyndys, mild Relena-mocking, unrequited R+1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Elyndys--"So you gave it her then?""Yeah.""So... that means I can open my present now?"





	The Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Next time, give it to me in person!" Relena smiled just a little as she tore the note in half. It was only fair, tit for tat; still, it was a sweet gesture of his, to give her a present. It was a total surprise; she hadn't seen him in three months, and then, just as she happened to be on an official trip to L1, on her birthday... She sighed with happiness. She couldn't help but hope he did what she said, and turned up again next year.. Or... a new thought occurred to her. Maybe by then it wouldn't be a case of him just popping by to see her _\--_ maybe she would have a more permanent place in his life... Her heart fluttered at the thought. Maybe next year's present would be... a ring! She settled back into her seat, content to daydream the journey away.  
  
+  
  
"So you gave it her then?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So... that means I can open _my_ present now?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm just about to set off now."  
  
"OK, I'll see you in a little while then."  
  
"Yeah. Be ready."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see what I mean." Heero hung up.  
  
Duo clicked the disconnect button on the phone, curiously eyeing the large, flat box that he had found on the kitchen table that morning. It had strict instructions attached to it: 'DO NOT OPEN UNTIL INSTRUCTED TO DO SO'. He had sat there staring at it as he had breakfast, knowing full well curiosity would get the better of him; but just as it did, and he reached out to "just have a little look", the phone rang.  
  
He had answered it, not entirely surprised to hear Heero's voice: "Don't even think about it. Wait till I tell you." That was all he said, before he hung up... and Duo had stayed out of the kitchen all day to avoid temptation.  
  
It was now nearly evening, and Duo was starving. Still, his curiosity overcame his hunger, and he picked up the box, now he had permission to do so. It was so light... He undid the tape from the underside and took off the lid. Lots of tissue paper... He pulled it aside impatiently, looking for the box's real contents... and suddenly stopped. He'd found them. Or, rather, it.  
  
"Oh." Duo was lost for words. "OH." After a few minutes of just... staring... a wicked grin slowly spread across Duo's face. "So... he wants me to be ready when he gets here, does he?" He picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
+  
  
Heero walked up the path to the house, unable to keep his mind from picturing the scene he anticipated... He couldn't keep the smirk off his face, and he could feel a certain... tingling sensation... He used his own key to open the door as quietly as possible, intending to head straight for the bedroom _\--_  
  
"Hey, Heero!"  
  
Heero turned, startled, to see Duo standing in the hallway, dressed smartly in simple black shirt and jeans... and wearing his coat over the top. Not what Heero was expecting.  
  
"Duo, what... ?"  
  
Duo gave him a winning smile. "Are you OK to go?"  
  
"... "  
  
Duo walked a little closer. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm taking you out to dinner."  
  
Heero still looked, and felt, entirely baffled.  
  
Duo came closer, putting his arms round Heero's waist. "Well, today's a special day. It's a year since we met, remember? So I thought, because you got me such a great present, I should do something in return for you." He gave Heero a kiss on the lips.  
  
Now Heero was even more puzzled. "So... you got the present?"  
  
Duo smirked. "Of course I did. Can't you tell?"  
  
Heero realised, as he embraced Duo, that he could indeed feel another fabric-like texture through Duo's shirt: a lacy, tight- fitting sort of texture... He couldn't stop his body's inevitable reaction at realising Duo's plan. He groaned quietly, running his hands over Duo's back.  
  
Duo laughed. "Well, you'd better get ready. Take off that workman's uniform. We need to get going, I reserved a table for 7.30, which gives us... oh, just enough time to get there if we set off in 15 minutes." Feeling Heero's hands travelling south, Duo pulled away. "Oh no. Plenty of time for that later. You've got to get ready." Laughing, he retreated to the living room, leaving Heero to slink off up the stairs.  
  
+  
  
"You're evil, Duo Maxwell." Heero's voice was barely more than a growl as he pinned his lover against the wall of the hallway as soon as the door was shut. He brought his face close to Duo's, but made him wait that little but longer for the kiss both of them wanted. "You've been torturing me for three hours!"  
  
Duo grinned wickedly. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it."  
  
"I can think of something else I'm about to enjoy much more." Heero finally closed the distance between them.  
  
Duo responded eagerly, putting his arms round Heero's neck and chuckling as he was manoeuvred gradually up the stairs and into the bedroom. "So, you want to see your present in action, do ya?"  
  
"Yes!" Heero sounded as exasperated as Duo had ever heard.  
  
Duo laughed softly. "Well, you'd been keeping me waiting all day to unwrap my present. So I thought I'd make you wait to unwrap yours."  
  
Heero couldn't help but smile as he pushed Duo gently back onto the bed, though he protested. "That's not an even swap." He kissed down Duo's neck, undoing shirt buttons unseeingly, encouraged by Duo's moan of pleasure. "It was a lot of effort for me to just sit there, knowing what you were wearing under your clothes... It was very difficult... even before you put your foot in my lap."  
  
Duo laughed, unfastening Heero's own shirt. "So, you did like that?"  
  
Heero nipped at Duo's neck lightly. "Hm. I almost liked it too much."  
  
"I thought you got up pretty quick just before dessert. And when you came back from the men's room you did look a bit flushed."  
  
They were both almost naked now. "I had to. Just thinking about this... " Heero finally pushed Duo's shirt off his shoulders, exposing the teddy Duo wore underneath. He took a moment to admire before lowering his body to Duo's, rocking their hips together and whispering in his lover's ear. "And with you rubbing against me like that... I was so close I had to go and finish off."  
  
Duo moaned at Heero's words. Picturing the scene Heero was telling him about made him shiver with excitement. He enjoyed the feeling of Heero's warm hands roaming over his body, and encouraged his lover's whispers with his own. "I did wonder. But you were very quick... "  
  
Heero's hands found Duo's nipples through the lacy fabric as his lips traced the edge of his ear. "It didn't take me long. You turned me on so much that I hardly had to touch... "  
  
Duo moaned again, louder than before. He lay back and let Heero explore his body _\--_ he seemed to be enjoying it almost as much as Duo was. "What... what did you think about?"  
  
Heero's tongue flicked over Duo's ear before he replied. "You, of course. Wearing this. Do _you_ like it?"  
  
Duo laughed breathlessly. "I'm liking it very much right now. I can see you put a lot of thought into it. It fits perfectly. Everywhere." Duo hissed as Heero's hand slipped lower.  
  
"So I see. I'm glad all my effort paid off. I had to send all the way to Earth for it. I took careful note of your... size... " He smirked as Duo whimpered, shifting his hips under Heero's stroking hand. "So... " Duo panted, "this was all part of your plan? Very clever... a teddy for Relena... and a... _teddy_ for me... "  
  
Heero paused suddenly in his ministrations, causing Duo to mewl helplessly. "Duo, please don't mention Relena while we're having sex. I find it... off-putting... "  
  
Duo laughed, even through his frustration. "Aww, well I'll see if I can do anything about that." He turned onto his own side, dislodging Heero. "How's... that?" He wrapped a hand round Heero's erection, stroking slowly, firmly, and smiling at Heero's quiet moan of pleasure. "That feels better... Now why don't you finish telling me about that plan...? What you gonna do to me, now you've got me dressed like this?"  
  
Heero didn't answer immediately, instead choosing to give Duo a passionate, and lengthy, kiss. Satisfied that Duo was once again as breathless as himself, he pulled away again, his voice low and husky as he answered the question. "My idea was that when I got home, I'd find you in bed, ready and waiting for me." He traced Duo's smile with a finger. "And then, I thought we'd do things pretty much as we have been doing since we got back... and then, I thought, I'd like to see you on your hands and knees... with me taking you from behind... "  
  
Heero almost laughed out loud at Duo's reaction. With a half- growl, Duo pushed himself to his knees, taking Heero with him. He pressed his mouth carelessly to Heero's, instructing him in breathless whispers. "What... are you waiting for? Mmm... If you... ah!... don't hurry up... all your plans'll be pointless... "  
  
Heero chuckled, extricating himself from Duo and retrieving lube from the bedside drawer as he swiftly moved behind his lover. "I nearly chose a crotchless design, but in the end I went for the snap fastening." He reached between Duo's thighs, pleased with the passionate moan his action caused. He teased for a while, massaging slowly and smirking at Duo's increasingly frantic attempts to create more friction, before finally undoing the snaps and peeling back enough lace so he could clearly approach the target.  
  
He slid a slick finger inside, shivering with his own pleasure in response to Duo's eager cry.  
  
"Ahh, Heero, please! I'm sorry for teasing you, I'm sorry! I can't wait any longer!"  
  
With no further reason, or even ability, to delay, Heero obeyed.  
  
They both moaned with relief as Heero thrust inside. They knew their lovemaking was hardly going to last long; but that was no reason, thought Heero, to not try and make it... intense. He made small thrusts to start with, trying to get as deep as he could, trying to be as close to Duo, in every way, as possible.  
  
"So _\--_ oh! _\--_ this is... what you had in mind?"  
  
Heero smirked, leaning down to press a kiss between Duo's shoulder blades as he increased his pace. "It's... all I've been able to think about... all day... "  
  
"Well.. now we've got all night to act out all those thoughts... " Duo's voice was muffled by the pillow.  
  
"That's... good... because I'm sure... once wouldn't be enough for you... "  
  
Duo snorted. "Well, unlike some of us... mmm... I've not had a chance to... work any of that frustration off before... now... Oh god! Just there!"  
  
Heero tried to laugh, but was too absorbed in pleasure to do anything but repeat the action that had caused Duo to react so fervently. Duo responded, them both doing all they could now to bring about each others' ecstasy. Heero reached around under his lover, fumbling with the lacy material a minute before managing to grasp Duo's arousal. Duo cried out as Heero stroked, fast, trying not to give into his own orgasm before Duo... Eventually he couldn't hold back any longer, and came seeing stars on the inside of his eyelids, just as Duo did the same.  
  
They collapsed together in a sticky, panting heap of lace and crumpled sheets, slowly disentangling themselves and lying facing each other, carefully either side of the wet spot. Heero stroked Duo's hair out of his face, smiling at his lover's satisfied grin. "That was OK, then?"  
  
"OK... I think that covers it... " He leaned in and gave Heero a kiss. "You should buy me presents more often. Happy anniversary." Heero chuckled. "Well, it's not our anniversary proper yet... I can get you another gift then."  
  
Duo smiled lazily. "I look forward to it. But I thought it would be nice to celebrate today, the day we met... " He laughed softly.  
  
"The day we met, you shot me."  
  
Duo half sat up. "Well, how symbolic!" He snickered. "You know guys and their weapons. It all has a deeper meaning."  
  
"I'm the one with the beam rifle." Heero looked smug.  
  
"I have no complaints." Duo settled down, resting his head against Heero's on the pillow and shutting his eyes. "I wonder if Relena enjoyed her present as much as I did... "  
  
"There you go again, talking about Relena. Are you sure you don't have a complex or something?"  
  
Duo laughed. "Aww, I feel sorry for her. Poor girl probably thinks she has a chance with you. You shouldn't encourage her, giving her cute little presents like teddy bears."  
  
Heero put his arms round as much of Duo as he could reach. "Well, that was a young girl's present. I think yours was a little more... adult... "  
  
Duo rubbed his cheek against Heero's. "That's certainly true. Now, I'd quite like to get some sleep before I want another present... " He gave Heero a saucy look before closing his eyes again.  
  
Heero copied his lover, letting his own warm, post-coital sleepiness take hold. He tightened his hold on his lover, realising his thoughts were reminding him of something he'd expect Duo to say, as he contemplated that he had his very own teddy to cuddle.  
  
+  
  
Far away, a sleeping birthday girl held her own teddy tightly, dreaming happily of the boy she just knew would soon come to sweep her off her feet, some day, soon...  
  
END

[[back to Elyndys' fics](http://raygunworks.net/elyndys.html)]


End file.
